Wand crossed
by cliffwriter
Summary: They met on a train their first year and have been friends ever since. Berwald and Tino are the best of friends, but Berwald wants more. Just when he works up the courage to make a move someone interferes, someone who wants Berwald dead. Sufin Slash as well as Dennor and a smattering of other pairings
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Come on they're going to be leaving soon," Tino struggled to escape his mother's grip. She had barely let him leave her arms since he had gotten the letter. Fawning over him and saying how proud she was.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you! It's your first year! I can't wait for you to tell me everything about what you've learned. Oh, I remember my first year at Hogwarts, so amazing!" His mother cooed.

"Okay mom, but you have to let me go first so I can get on the train or they'll leave me!" Tino finally managed to struggle from her grip and he gave her a quick kiss and jumped onto the train. He waved to her from a window, until the train gave a jerk of life and they were off. He watched as the train station melted away into scenery and sighed shakily. He couldn't deny that he was nervous and maybe a little scared, but he felt reassured by his family. Both his mother and father told him fun stories of his time at the school of witchcraft and wizadry.

Tino walked away from the window and went to find an empty car with avalable seats, only there seemed to be none. Finally he walked to the very back of the train to the second to last car, there sat a lone boy quietly staring out the window. He opened the compartment and walked inside.

The boy turned to look at him and Tino squeaked in slight fear. Though he seemed tall he couldn't have been much older than Tino himself. The boy's hair was a wheat blond that lay across his forehead and his eyes were relected behind wire rimmed glasses. His eyes, though, were like chips of ice, a strange cobalt blue. They were beautiful in a dangerous way. All together there was an air of intimidation around him that filled the car.

"I-Is this seat taken?" Tino stuttered out.

The boy shook his head so Tino sat down across from him. The two sat in an awkward silence that sat heavily in the air between them. The boy stared at Tino and seemed to be waiting for something, but what, Tino could only guess.

Desperation forced Tino to engage in small talk, "My name's Tino. What's yours?" He asked in a rush.

The boy turned to him completely and Tino shrank back a bit. Tino half expected the other boy to just ignore him, but to his surprise the boy answered him.

"Name's Berwald, it's nice ta meet ya," He said. His voice was very deep for somone so young and it barely held any emotion. Tino wondered where his accent came from, so daringly, he decided to ask.

"I-I noticed your accent," Berwald's eyes narrowed and he scowled a bit, causing Tino to flinch away even more, "I-I was just w-wondering where you are from?"

Berwald's eyes lessened in their severity but they were still stern. "'M from Sweden, and you?"

"O-Oh, well my family is from Finland originally but, we moved to England when I was about nine. Mostly because of dad's work, ya know?" Tino answered and blushed when he realised he was rambling. Berwald did not seem to mind though. He only nodded and hummed a little.

Suddenly a whirl wind of blond entered the car and jumped into the seat next to Berwald. The other blond frowned and scooted away.

"Hey Ber! Whatcha doin'?" The boy asked. Before Berwald could answer the other boy had turned to Tino and jumped up and walked towards him.

"Oh, I didn't see ya there! My name's Mathaius! What's your name?" He said energetically and stuck his hand out.

"My name's Tino, it's nice to meet you too," He said and shook Mathaius' hand.

"What're ya doin' here Mat? I thought you were sittin' with Lukas?" Berwald said with a slight frown and Tino got the impression he didn't like the boy very much.

"Well he left to go put his robes on so I thought I'd come and visit my old pal Ber!" He said and sat down next to him again. Then he pretended to look at his wrist like a watch and his eyes widened.

"Well would ya look at the time! I gotta go Ber, I'll see ya in the great hall," He spun to face Tino, "It was cool to meet you, bye!" With a wave of his hand he was out the door and down the hall just as quickly as he had come.

Tino sat in a stunned silence and wondered how anyone as boisterous and happy could be friends with the quiet and stern boy that sat across from him. Speaking of Berwald, he glanced towards him and started.

Berwald's eyes were soft and his mouth twitched into the barest hint of a smile. He sighed and shook his head.

"'M sorry 'bout that, he's not always that way. He's just excited to get ta Hogwarts," his voice was somewhat soft and fond.

It took Tino by some surprise that the boy actually had emotions. They sat in an almost comfortable silence until they pulled into the station for Hogwarts. They both stood and gathered their luggage.

"Uh, It was nice talking to you," Tino said. Berwald only nodded and opened the door for him.

They walked out together, once again in a somewhat comfortable silence. They entered into the darkness of the outside and saw a large harry man holding up a lantern.

"First years this way," He shouted so everyone could hear. They followed the behemouth of a man to boats on the lake.

Tino climbed into one and was almost happy to see Berwald climbing in behind him. He was glad to have made a friend, though he had been unsure of Berwald at first. Maybe they could get to know one another better.


	2. Chapter 2

Tino smiled at his new friend, who he had not been able to speak to since the sorting hat. Their potions class was about to begin and it consisted of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Tino had walked in scared and nervous at first, but he spotted Berwald and instantly went to him.

"So you got into Gryffindor?" He said with a smile.

Berwald's face was a bit blank but there was a soft twitch of smile. "And you got into Hufflepuff? Are ya happy?"

Tino smiled and blushed a bit, "Well I guess I would have been happy anywhere, so it didn't really matter to me. What about you?"

Berwald shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm the same. I never really understood the whole idea with the houses. Why do we need to be separated into houses?"

Tino shrugged this time, "I don't know? Maybe it's just cause of who made the school," he said with an unsure air.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a tall black robbed wizard stormed in his hair and robe swirling around him.

The two boys whipped around to face the professor as he marched to the front of the class.

"I am Professor Snape and I will be teaching you unlearned fools how to conquer and defy death. How to mystify the living and defy the laws of nature," he walked up to the students directly in front of him, who just happened to be Berwald and Tino. He walked up to them and while Tino shied away, Berwald stared right back. Neither blinked for a long time.

Tino and the rest of the students wondered in fear for the young Gryffindor, but Berwald did not seem afraid or intimidated by the Professor. In fact he seemed just as stern as Snape.

Finally with a soft snarl the Potions Professor stood back and narrowed his eyes at the younger.

"Mr….Oxenstierna, what is the purpose of Wolf's bane?" He asked in a voice that said he knew the Gryffindor had no idea what the answer would be.

Berwald frowned, "Wolf's bane is used primarily for poisoning and killing werewolves. Sometimes if it is boiled and cooked into paste and smeared onto your skin it can repel werewolves on account of its unappealing smell." His voice was totally monotone as he listed off this definition as if he were reading from a text book.

Everyone in the room was deadly silent. Some prayed for the poor fool who was about to be struck dead by the Professor, whose eyes had narrowed.

Tino was looking in between Snape and Berwald in amazement, his mouth slack and his eyes wide. Inside he felt both pride and fear for his new friend, but he hoped Snape wouldn't kill him.

Snape took two steps and bent down, there was an odd quirk to his lips, the same one Tino had seen in the train with Berwald. He almost thought Snape was going to smile but then his hopes were dashed by the Professor's next words.

"Mr. Oxenstierna, detention and ten points from Gryffindor," he said and spun around. Everyone on the right side of the room moaned and Berwald frowned deeply.

"What fer?" Berwald was either brave enough or stupid enough to ask.

Snape didn't bother turning, "I didn't like your tone."

"What?! But that's not fair!" Tino couldn't help but yelling.

Snape spun and snapped, "Detention for you Mr. Vainamoinen!"

Berwald stood up, "What?! That's not fair! He didn't do anything!"

"Mr. Oxenstierna, another five points from Gryffindor," The Potions master's voice was deadly quiet, daring the other to argue.

"Berwald just sit down," Tino hissed angry with his friend and himself.

Berwald sat down with a low grumble and the two were silent for the rest of the class. Afterwards they walked to the front of the class to Snape's desk and he wrote them detention slips.

"Take these to Professor McGonagall tomorrow and she will know what to do with you too. I never want to see such disrespectful behavior again. Am I understood?"

They both nodded and left the dungeon silently.

"Tino I-," Berwald began but he was cut off by an angry shout.

"Why would you talk to the Professor like that?! You-You idiot! We got detention on the first day of school!" Tino shouted and ran off to his next class.

Berwald stared after him sadly and sighed.

Over the next day they had all but one of their classes together and Tino avoided him the whole time. Whenever Tino came into class Berwald would stare at him and Tino would purposely not look at him and sit with someone else. They'd both frown and Berwald would turn back with sad eyes to focus on the class.

Finally at the end of the day the two met in McGonagall's office.

"Hey?" Berwald asked hesitantly. Tino, however, still ignored him and went straight into the office.

"You two are here for the detention that Professor Snape gave you?" She asked, taking her glasses off. Both nodded silently and she shook her head.

"I am very disappointed in the two of you, getting in trouble on the first day of school," She shook her head again and stood. She walked out the door and waved at them to follow her. They hurried to catch up to her.

"You both will be spending your detention with Hagrid the groundskeeper. You will be doing anything that he asks without complaint," she said sternly.

They both nodded their head obediently and were silent for the rest of the journey to his small hut.

Hagrid emerged along with his large blood hound, Fang who instantly went over to Berwald and nudged his hand, asking to be pet. Berwald smiled and rubbed his hand over the soft fur.

Hagrid laughed a little and greeted the Professor, "Hello Minerva how are ya?"

McGonagall shook her head, "I am well thank you, Hagrid. These two boys are serving detention for disrespecting a Professor. They are at your service," she turned to the boys, "You two will do everything he says, otherwise there will be severe consequences." With that final word she walked off and back into the dimly illuminated castle.

"Well, let's start with yer names," he said and pointed to Berwald who was down on his knees, receiving kisses from Fang.

"'M Berwald, it's nice ta meet ya," he said with a smile as he rubbed Fang's ears and the dog huffed happily.

"And you?"

"I'm Tino, It's nice to meet you," he said a little less happily. "So, what are we going to be doing?"

"Well, we're going into the Forbidden forest to look for the dead centaurs and what the cause is," Hagrid said walking towards the forest with his crossbow and lantern.

"W-Wait!? W-What?! The Forbidden forest, b-but isn't it forbidden?!" Tino shrieked.

Berwald stood up and followed Hagrid into the forest closely followed by Fang.

Tino threw up his hands in anger, "So am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?!" He followed them though into the dark wood that surely held certain death.


End file.
